


statue / minwon

by yangyanqs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Inspired by Pygmalion and Galatea (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangyanqs/pseuds/yangyanqs
Summary: [ if an artist falls in love with you, you can never die. ]orpygmalion and galatea love story, but it's minwon.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 54





	statue / minwon

**Author's Note:**

> → another retelling!! this time, its ovid's pygmalion and galatea!

a famous gifted young sculptor reigning down the place of cyprus, mingyu, was a woman-hater. he was a known bachelor, and the idea of marriage just… never seemed to cross his mind as he despise the quirky qualities of woman. known to have made lots of uniquely intricate ivory statues parading down his place, mingyu is in awe with his masterpieces. his statues looked natural, thanks to his skill and talent, and the only way separating it from mortals is that they cannot move a limb as they are made out of expensive ivories.

until he created one that made his heart leap like nobody else, even the most beautiful of the gods, ever did.

after a long day of having his back bent, his face leaning forward, and his gifted hands from hitting the flat chisel to carve the statue, a very elaborate marble shaped as a young lad lie before him. its result is stunning, picturesque; _marvelous._

**"no mortal i have ever seen, no woman ever born, no statues ever made, could match you."** mingyu pronounced as he was struck by awe eyeing his immense work. the gifted sculptor then decided to work on its areas of imperfections every time of day until no blemishes are to be fixed. mingyu would run his fingers over the delicate piece of marble standing right in front of him and find himself smiling over the good-looking statue he had just made. 

the flawlessness he had made on the sculpture was beyond incredible; there were no disfiguration, no damages, no errors. it could be mistaken as a human flesh and not a sculpture, only motionless for a moment. mingyu had created _art_ right in front of him.

a strange fate has fallen down on the sculptor; he has fallen out _love_ over his own sculpture!

mingyu would give the sculpture of a young man gifts like how young girls would do with their dolls: give him food gifts, give him the most luxurious jewels he could ever find, and even give him the prettiest flowers he could ever pluck out of the flower field next to his place. mingyu longed for his sculpture to at least speak or react to him as he touch him, but nothing was happening. mingyu would feel frustrated if he leaned down to kiss the sculpture's lips or hold his hand and the other won't respond. mingyu was ridiculously in love with that sculpture that he would pretend like the young children on the streets and dress his sculpture with a fancy drapery, pretending it was in motion. as his eyes close as the night falls and hypnos had hit him asleep, he would endlessly dream of the statue coming into life and would thank him for all those gifts he gave him. but at the end of the day, reality is reality, and his statue remained still. mingyu is in love with an inanimate object and he is utterly hopeless.

**"such an interesting fate struck this young man, and i would like to give him what he wants."** it was the goddess of love, venus, watching the talented sculptor down the mortal world. a new kind of love was what she discovered, so she heard the prayers of mingyu and looked for a way to give an answer to his problem. 

a day in cyprus was then celebrated days later honored as the _feast of venus_. it is a feast where they, of course, honor the goddess to commemorate being the first city to receive the goddess after she rose from the sea foam. the whole city was lively as the beautifully scented incense were lit, snow white doves were freed to symbolize purity, and people are alive. 

in order for his wish be granted, the mortal mingyu had done his tasks before having to ask a shameless desire to the goddess of love.

**"hail the lovely venus who can give all things, i pray you to bless me down a loving husband—"** mingyu wished, not saying that he wants his _ivory lover,_ but instead someone _like_ his ivory lover. **"—like my ivory lover."**

a soft chuckle came from the goddess of love, venus, who happened to be at the feast disguised as a lovely maiden, heard the hopeless sculptor's desire. the goddess always knew that it wasn't what mingyu had wanted, so she decided to grant his _true_ wish. the altar then shoot up a fiery pint in the air thrice to symbolize that a wish was made. 

upon returning home, a pair of lips welcomed mingyu, and having it checked, it was the sculpture whom he just developed his affection for. mingyu pulled it closer him once again and kissed his soft lips, not wanting to believe what he is just witnessing. with eyes wide as the _sculpture_ kissed back, mingyu gently pulled away and touch the other's limbs, and it was the glorious thing he ever felt. the sturdy ivory now felt like human flesh, as if wax melted into a human form. mingyu's hands checked for the other's pulses, and there he confirmed that the statue he was longing for was _alive._

**"what could go wrong, my dearest creator?"** the sculpture mentioned his words, much to mingyu's surprise. his lips formed the kindest smile ever, and mingyu's heart was happy. **"it is i, your most perfect creation, speaking and breathing; i'm alive."**

**"it must be the goddess' doing... dear venus had** **just grant me my greatest wish."** mingyu smiled as he caressed the other's face softly, delighted to see that the other closed his eyes in satisfaction. **"i shall name you wonwoo, and from now, i pronounce that we two would spend our lives until the very end."**

wonwoo smiled and gave his creator another hug. the wedding between the two was held with the presence of the goddess, and there, the love between the artist and his creation prospered and their love bear its fruit. mingyu and wonwoo decided to name their child _paphos,_ which later on carried the name of venus' favorite city.


End file.
